Stormfly's Story
by LuckyLark and Darkshadow
Summary: ONE-SHOT! Have you ever wondered what Stormfly's life was like before she was captured on Berk? Here's a take on how the Nadder's life may have been. Rated K Plus to be safe. (Written by - LuckyLark)


**I've been toying around with this idea for a while, but now it got put into actual writing because of a challenge on a different website. Enjoy!**

* * *

Atop a hill overlooking the village of Berk, a viking teen sat beside an blue dragon with an avian-like build.

"You showed Snoutlout not to mess with you, huh girl?" Astrid asked the Deadly Nadder beside her.

Stormfly ruffled Astrid's hair with a breath. _"He deserved some spines to get his ego down a bit,"_ Stormfly chirped, letting out a laugh at the memory.

 _ **Five Hours Before...**_

"Hookfang is way too fast for a Nadder to beat him!" Snoutlout proclaimed, attempting to rest an elbow on Hookfang's saddle. Instead, the Monstrous Nightmare moved his head to the side, causing Snoutlout to land on ground.

Hookfang snorted, sending a glare down at his rider. _"Even I'm not crazy enough to say that,"_ he growled.

 _"Good, otherwise you'd be facing a lot of spiny trouble,"_ Stormfly approved, spines on her tails flicking up for a split second before settling back down.

"See? Hookfang agrees with me," Snoutlout decided.

Cue Hookfang hitting his rider with his tail.

Astrid crossed her arms. "I'm thinking he doesn't."

 _"And I may end up setting you on fire if you say that one more time,"_ Hookfang growled warningly.

"In your dreams Astrid! Stormfly would never be able to beat the manliness of Snoutlout and Hookfang!" he said, slinging an arm over Hookfang's neck.

 _"I warned you!"_ Hookfang sighed, narrowing his eyes at Snoutlout. _"I do NOT want a swarm of angry Nadders after me."_

 _"Wait!"_ Stormfly demanded at Hookfang.

 _"Why?"_ Hookfang asked.

 _"Let's say I've come up with a more...fitting_ _punishment,"_ Stormfly told him. With no more warning, the Nadder flicked the spines up on her tail before aiming at Snoutlout. With a flick of her tail, spines shot towards Snoutlout, pinning him to the rock wall in the academy.

Hookfang grinned. _"Good one."_

Astrid surveyed the predicament Snoutlout was in before saying, "Let's get going Stormfly." After getting unto her dragon's back the pair left the academy, Astrid collapsing into laughter once they were in the air.

Hookfang followed, only stopping long enough to let loose a small stream of flame near Snoutlout.

"Hookfang, get me down from here!" Snoutlout demanded.

 _"In your dreams,"_ Hookfang snorted, walking out of the academy before taking wing.

 _ **Back to present time...**_

"Hopefully he's still hanging there," Astrid commented with a laugh.

Stormfly bobbed her head up and down in reply before gazing out over the village which she had learned to call home. These times were nothing like her early years, or her time under the control of the Red Death. The Nadder was determined to not let go of this life, but to hold unto it with all her talons. Her thoughts began to drift back to the different parts of her life...

 _ **Flashback**_

A tiny blue Nadder swam to the surface of the water, tiny wings beating to push herself to the air. With a chirp of relief, the large head popped above water. Large yellow eyes scanned the close area for land. Spotting a rocky landing point, she let out a squawk of surprise as something bumped into her from underneath the water. Turning her head, she saw a sea green Nadder behind her. He let out a chirp of pleasure, her returning it. As the two siblings got to shore, a large purple Nadder lifted up a wing.

 _"Come here, my dear_ _hatchlings,"_ she chirped.

Needing no further urging, the two newborn Nadders hoppwalked up to their mother, wings flapping desperately. Once they hit her side, they collapsed.

An even larger dark green Nadder landed a little ways away, bending down to see them. Letting some fish slip from his mouth, he looked at them with the light of fierce love in his eyes.

 _"Sky Song, what should we name them?"_ the male asked, nosing a fish towards the blue Nadder.

 _"I was thinking Sea's Secrets for the blue female, and Ocean's Fury for the male,"_ Sky Song replied. _"What do you think, Dark Depths?"_

 _"Perfect,"_ the male Nadder decided after a few moments. _"It fits them perfectly."_

 _"Now go find some more fish!"_ Sky Song told Dark Depth's with a laugh. _"They're going to be eating enough to make your wings fall off!"_

Dark Depths threw his head up as he let out a laugh. _"Of course, I'll get going right away,"_ he assured her, taking back to the air with a downbeat of his wings.

Sea's Secret watched in fascination. _"Mom, when can I do that?"_ she chirped.

 _"Already anxious to take to the air, young one? It'll all happen in due time,"_ Sky Song told her in reply before bringing her wing down, her hatchlings falling asleep in the darkness.

Over the coming weeks, both Sea's Secret and Ocean's Fury grew quickly, their body and wings getting larger. The two made friends with the other hatchlings, and could often be seen racing around the nesting grounds, disrupting some of the adults.

As predicted, the two ate enough for their father to have returned with a catch, only to have to go out for another one.

Once they hit the time to learn to fly, Sea's Secret practiced day after day, determined to get up in the air and learn how to do maneuvers.

As all the other families cleared off the island when the hatchlings could fly, the Nadders followed suit.

And during that time off the nesting grounds, both Sky Song and Dark Depths were captured by a trapper boat, and the siblings fell under the control of the Red Death.

Sea's Secret could only remember bits and pieces of what happened during her years there, though none of it was pleasant. Once she had been captured by Berk, the Queen had given up on her, thinking of her as a dead cause.

She remembered going up against Astrid, her friend, as an enemy. It gave her a horrible feeling now, knowing that she had once fought her lifelong rider.

The Battle. Almost getting eaten by the Red Death, watching Hiccup and Toothless go up against it, seeing the Queen burst into flames, finding the two and thinking that they were dead...it had left a lifelong impact on her of how fragile a moments can be, and how to treasure those moments.

Receiving her name from the Viking she had learned to call a friend. Though it was not her first name, it was the name she treasured and thought of more highly than her others.

 _ **End of Flashback**_

Stormfly gazed at her rider, determined to protect her always. The future ahead looked bright with her rider by her side, and she was determined to hold unto it as long as possible.

Astrid got to her feet. "Want to fly girl?"

 _"You didn't_ _have to even ask,"_ Stormfly chirped, giving Astrid a nudge with her nose.

"I guess it's a yes then!" Astrid exclaimed, getting unto the saddle. "Let's go!"

With a downflap of Stormfly's wings, the pair was airborne and gaining height.

No matter what the future brought, Stormfly knew that she and Astrid could get through it, as long as they were together.

* * *

 **Man, this would make a really good chapter story! Time to add it to my to-do list...**

 **Out of curiosity, would any of you readers be interested in my writing a chapter story based off of this?**

 **Au revoir, mes amis!**


End file.
